The Truth's in the Child
by TheMightyKoosh
Summary: Sasuke rapes Naruto, only to die leaving him to live with the consequences. Mpreg
1. Chapter I His Last Night

Heya me again. This was written in the quickest time I've ever written a chapter. Yay.

Description - Sasuke rapes Naruto. He then dies, leaving Naruto to live with the consequences. Mpreg

Warning - Rape/sex scene, yaoi, boy/boy

Disclaimer - Don't own it.

**The ****Truth's in the Child - Chapter I – His last Night**

Naruto and Sasuke were at the Valley of the End, they were stood opposite each other both with blood caked to their faces, Naruto blocking Sasuke's path. The Uchiha took a step forwards, ripples on the waters surface radiating out from his feet as he moved, his last kunai in his hand.

"What makes you think I'd come back for you?" he sneered, his black hair was drenched in sweat, he looked miles apart from the Sasuke that the village fawned over.

"Because…" Naruto trailed off, uncertain of how much ha wanted to say, "Because you're my friend." He settled for the bare minimum, but Sasuke just scoffed, and took anther step towards Orochimaru.

"And I love you, I love you Sasuke," he elaborated, his sapphire eyes filled with tears, not quiet spilling over.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his energy reserves were running low, and he felt a tearing pain in his chest, and looked down to see Sasuke's chidori surrounded hand penetrating his chest.

He looked up into dark eyes that were filled with contempt before slumping forwards on his arm. Sasuke sent him flying so that his unconscious form landed on the sandy shore of the river, before turning his back and fleeing Konoha.

* * *

That was three years ago, at the moment Naruto was stood at the top of the waterfall, gazing out over the river. He saw his and Sasuke's thirteen year old selves, stood facing each other. Sadly he turned away, and began making his way through the forest back to Konoha.

He sat at his kitchen table, staring absentmindedly into his cup of ramen, swirling his noodles with his chopsticks. In the depths of his noodle soup, he saw Sasuke's sneering face. He pushed the plastic cartoon aside, the movement sent ripples through the liquid, displacing Sasuke's face until it was again just rehydrated vegetables, and laid his head on the table.

On that day, so long ago, Sasuke had torn out Naruto's heart, and served it to him, still beating, on a platter. And though he hated to admit it, Naruto could no longer deny the fact that he still loved Sasuke. Loved him with all his heart and soul.

Eventually the heart broken teen, who had never truly moved on, drifted off into troubled sleep.

* * *

After an unknown period of time, Naruto's eyes flickered open. He was lying on the table, but did not know how he got there, the ramen cup lay spilt on the floor. As his mind, still groggy from sleep, tried to work out how he got there, another weight was added to the table.

Looking at the figure above him, he froze in shock, which gave the intruder the opportunity to tear away his jacket and tee-shirt with the help of a kunai. He struggled, trying to squirm out of his firm hold. A pale hand ran up Naruto's bare chest, following it with a tongue, stopping when he reached his ear.

"Now, now, Naruto. I thought this was what you wanted you wanted, I thought you said that you loved me." He whispered huskily.

As he spoke, the hand that was not cradling Naruto's head had trailed down to the band of his trousers. When Naruto realised this and began to struggle, he grabbed his hands and pinned them above the blonde head in a crushing grip.

"Oh, no you don't." This time he was rougher as he tore of the orange trousers.

"No!" Naruto kicked out, hitting Sasuke in the shin, this only worked to make him angrier.

"If you don't stop struggling, I _will _kill you." He said in an acidic voice, and, looking into his dark eyes, Naruto could see he meant it, and stopped thrashing.

Sasuke took advantage of this stillness, he moved his hand and pulled of his own clothes. Naruto rolled to the side, but the older boy stopped him and, forming some hand signs, summoned snakes of purple chakra that wound themselves around Naruto's wrists, keeping him firmly in place.

But that did not stop Naruto from kicking out again. But now that Sasuke's hands were free, he wrestled with his legs to keep them still, he straddled them and pulled of the boxer shorts. His onyx eyes roamed over the tanned body laid spread-eagled before him.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said menacingly, "but either way, this is going to happen. But if you struggle, Sakura will find out, and I will tell her how you begged for the one she loves to fuck to hard."

He smirked as Naruto's body became still. He moved the blonde so that he was in a more suitable position. He pulled out a tube of lubricant, and coated his hardened shaft in it. His pale hands gripped tanned hips, as he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto whimpered.

"Oh, so you want me now."

"Don't…don't do this." Sasuke just smirked, and slid himself in. Naruto gasped as pain fanned out from his backside, he slid out before pushing in again. He did the same thing again, but Naruto refused to give a reaction to this monster he would not, could not, think of as Uchiha Sasuke.

He had wanted this, but not this way, not like this. He knew that this was what you did with someone you loved, but that love was not supposed to be like this. As Sasuke pounded into Naruto, moans escaped his mouth, and he huskily said the blond boy's name.

With a cry he reached his climax, ad his seed filled Naruto to the brim, and the sticky substance covered both them and the table.

Before Sasuke could do anything, a stream of artificial light from the bulb in the hallway was flooded over the scene, and the Uchiha was torn from Naruto's form and sent flying into the wall, with enough force to cause a crack.

Opening eyes that he did not realise had been clenched shut, Naruto saw Sakura pulling her grey gloves on tighter, an angry glint in her green eyes. _She must be mad at me, for what I did, _he thought sadly, re-shutting his eyes.

He did not notice as she drew back her arm and punched Sasuke in the stomach, with all the force of Tsunade and more. Kakashi gently rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded in the direction of Naruto, still lying on the table.

As Tsunade dealt with the nuke-nin, Sakura went over to Naruto and sat in one of the wooden chairs, taking of her jacket, she wrapped it around his shoulders, and bundled up his naked form, holding him to her chest.

He looked up at her, and his wide eyes were moist with tears. At that moment, she thought that he looked both older and younger than his years.

"I bought him back, Sakura-Chan." His voice was soft, and she had to strain to hear it.

"I know Naruto, I know."

"I didn't want to Sakura, I didn't want to." And as Sakura rocked him back and forth, gently hushing him, as she would a young child, he fell asleep.

Thanks for reading.

Please be kind as that was the first lemon I've ever written, and so feedback would be great.

Till next time.

x


	2. Chapter II His Last Day

18/09/08

Hey! TN again. So this actually took me longer to type than it did to write, I think this is the quickest I have ever updated before, heh.

And I just wanted to say...HAPPY BIRTHDAY (for yesterday) TO MY DEAREST FRIEND CHAARA!!

Disclaimer - Don't own, I'm just a poor lil' 15 year old, saving up to go to conventions.

Enjoy

**The Truth's in the Child – Chapter I****I – His last Day**

Naruto moaned and stretched as he slowly came around. Waking up, he saw that he was in a large, double bed. In a chair beside him was Sakura, sitting up and shuffling closer to him now that she saw he was awake.

"Where?" he asked, heaving his body upright, so that his back was resting against the headboard.

"Tsunade's" he nodded in reply, before looking back down at the bed.

The kunoichi came and sat beside, and pulled the boy into a hug, so his body was lying diagonally across the bed, his head resting in her lap.

"Speak to me, Naruto." She said softly, stroking his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't want to." Was all he said, repeating his words from the previous night, before bursting into silent tears.

"I know, honey, I know, let it out," she crooned. He nodded, and then, much to her relief, began to speak, though his voice was so quiet she had to strain to hear it.

"I loved him, I mean, I really loved him. And I told him so, when we fought, when he left. I suppose I never really moved on." He paused here, but Sakura did not say anything, so he asked, in a voice even quieter than before, "Are you mad?"

"Mad at _him_," she answered, "But not mad at you, never mad at you. To tell you the truth, I was over him way before he even left, but he was a part of our team, so I still wanted him back." She was still stroking him, and the repetitive motion relaxed him, and Naruto found himself wanting to tell the kind girl more.

"He was gentler, than the others, I mean." She gasped at the implications of his words, and held his slight form closer. "But it still hurt. I guess, that's always how my life has been, you know?"

"No, I don't know, Naruto." She whispered, pausing her hand for just a moment before continuing.

"Well, that's just how my life's been. People," he paused and took a shuddering breath, "People rape me. Every year, on October tenth. So in a way, I don't know any different. But I do know that that's not what it's supposed to be like. So for Sasuke…" his voice cracked as he said his tormentors name."

"For Sasuke to do that. I know that, that that's meant to be something you do with who you love, and I know he didn't love me, but he was still meant to be my friend. It hurt more, being him. So for him to do that." He did not continue, as a sob was wrenched from his throat.

"Is the ultimate betrayal." She finished of softly, and he nodded in reply.

At this point the door slowly opened, and Tsunade poked her head around the door frame, and quietly tip-toed into the room at Sakura's nod. She sat on the other side of the bed, taking Naruto from the others arms, bundling him into her lap, so that he was curled up, his hand tightly clutching the bottom of her top, as if she would vanish at any moment.

"Shh." She hushed him, gently rocking, strong arms wrapped around his thin frame. The tree stayed like that for a long time, until eventually Naruto's sobs subsided.

Tsunade shuffled her way from underneath him and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Right then, Naruto, stand up and let me inspect you for injuries!" she said.

He swung his legs of the side of the bed, but as he stood up the sudden weight made his legs buckle. Jumping up, Sakura caught his arm, and slung it over her shoulder, supporting most of his weight.

It was then that he noticed he was wearing nothing but a long, white tee-shirt that came to half way down his thigh.

"What's with the shirt?" he asked, tears already forgotten.

"We thought it best…to preserve your modesty," Was Tsunade's answer, still eyeing him critically. "You'll be fine. Just get plenty of bed rest." Was he diagnosis, as she helped him back onto the high bed.

"'Kay, but you know, you could have at least put some bottoms on me." Naruto was already pulling the duvet up to his neck.

"We didn't want to hurt you." Was the soft reply.

"Oh!" he buried himself further down the bed, so that only the top of his blonde spikes were showing.

She moved the thick duvet back down.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore honey. He'll never get to you again." He nodded sleepily, all the crying having worn him out.

* * *

Water dripped from the stone roof onto the hard, cold floor. The cell was made entirely out of stone, as if it had been carved into the side of a cliff. One of the four walls had been replaced with solid, but rusted, bars, going from floor to ceiling. Beyond the bars there was a stone corridor, along which were other cells, identical to this one.

There were no windows, and so there was no light. From his spot on the floor in the middle of the cell, Sasuke could not see any of this. He was sat cross-legged, arms folded across his chest, like a sulky child.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Sasuke became aware of the sound of footsteps. They were echoing of the rough walls of the corridor. Eventually, he realised that there was more than one pair. Staring into the deep blackness, he could see a flicker of light, creating strange and eerie shadows, like hands of nothingness reaching out to grab at Sasuke.

The footsteps grew louder as they came closer. A woman with long blonde hair, followed by a group of stone-faced people, came into view. Tsunade stopped outside of the Uchiha's cell, pulling out a large, bronze key, rusted with age, and opened the barred wall. Rookie Nine, and Gai's team, were lined up on the wall opposite the cell, all watching emotionlessly.

Entering the cell, the village leader stood, staring the prisoner down. Immediately behind her stood Sakura, and the only other adult present, Kakashi. _Ah, my old fan girl,_ Sasuke thought, _Safe._

"Foolish child," her voice was as hard and cold as the stone surrounding her. "Had you simply returned, we would have considered allowing you re-entry to the village." She spat her words out, as if they disgusted her, "But your actions have ensured that this will no longer happen."

Now he was scared, though he refused to let it show. "What're you gonna do," he snorted, "Kill me?" At the steely look in Tsunade's hazel eyes that was his only response, Sasuke truly began to panic.

* * *

"What're you gonna do, kill me?" came the cocky reply. Tsunade clenched her hands into fists, taking deep, calming breaths, _no one can hurt Naruto like that, and get away with it._

She saw the fear filling Sasuke's eyes, as he realised their true intentions. "I wouldn't try to run for it. You're vastly outnumbered." She smiled triumphantly, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Quicker than she had ever moved before, Tsunade's hand was at her weapon pouch, and a kunai had embedded itself in the back of Sasuke's hand.

"It'll take more than that to kill me." He said, arrogantly.

"All this big talk, even on the brink of death." Her voice remained steely, revealing nothing.

"Poisoned." He gasped.

* * *

Even as the words left his mouth, Sasuke could feel his throat constricting, closing up, and he suddenly felt much regret, _who will kill Itachi? _He asked, although he made not a sound. He fell to his knees, and reached a pale hand towards his pink-haired team-mate.

"Sa…k'ra." He rasped, coughing up blood. She looked at him, full of contempt, as he feebly begged her. Sasuke lifted a shaking hand up to his face, where his nose had begun to bleed. He wiped at the crimson liquid, and looked at it, surprised, as it dripped from his fingers to the floor.

_I am dying, _he thought, for everything hurt, although it seemed surreal, as though this were happening to someone else, not him, and he were just watching. He slumped forwards, his breath rasping against his chest. Sasuke could feel the last of his life slipping away, and he tried to grab at it, to clutch at the last string of being, but he missed, and the threads slipped through his slender fingers.

As the light in his onyx eyes was extinguished, there was no white light, or golden gates, like people always said there would be, and he briefly wondered if his family was waiting for him.

* * *

The people watching from outside the cell knew that it was over when Sasuke body slumped to the hard ground, disappearing into a deep shadow, where the flickering torch did not reach.

His breath was raspy, and it rattled as he took one last intake of breath, and then all was still, and all was silent. After a few moments, when the Uchiha did not stir, a collective sigh was released, before the crowd dispersed, walking back down the dark corridor the way they had come.

All except two, the pink and the silver, who stayed to move the body of their fallen and disgraced comrade, so it would not rot, for although they could never forgive Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi felt they should at least do something, in honour of the friend he had once been.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

Oo, never killed anyone before, I hope that was okay. Was it?

Reviews would be much appreciated, though please do not feel obliged.

TN out!


	3. Chapter III Pain

Woot Chapter Three!!

Iruka finally makes an appearance.

Disclaimer - STILL don't own it, all my plotting and planning of how to steel...I mean...comandeer? it...and I couldn't find enough cookies...

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Truth's In The Child – Chapter III – Pain**

With a rapid knock on the door, the room beyond was alerted of his presence, nervously, he fidgeted from foot to foot. A booming voice permitted him entrance, and taking a deep breath, he pushed open the wooden door.

"Iruka!" As Tsunade looked up from the paperwork that she was for once doing, she sounded surprised. With a wave of her hand she indicated to the chair in front of her desk. "How may I help you?"

He took the offered chair, and nervously twiddled his thumbs. The Hokage waited with uncharacteristic patience. Just when she was starting to get frustrated, he spoke.

"It's Naruto," he paused before continuing, "I'm worried about him."

"I know." She said softly, He wasn't the only one that was worried about the knuckle-head.

"It's just, he's throwing himself into his missions, I'm worried that he isn't coping, and I don't want to force anything out of him…" trailing off, Iruka scratched the back of his head before continuing, "I just don't know what to do."

The busty blonde sighed heavily, for she strongly agreed with the young teacher.

"I 'spose we've just gotta be here for him, and he'll open up when he wants to."

* * *

Naruto sighed with relief. For four days they confined to Tsunade's bed, and then for another three he had not been allowed on any missions. But, after a lot of nagging, they had allowed him back onto missions. But, much to his chagrin, they had been D rank, 'let's-look-for-cats' missions, and after another week of complaining, he had been let back onto normal, Chuunin level, missions.

Standing at the bridge that was their normal meeting point, he stretched out his aching limbs. Naruto yawned hugely, he was exhausted, though he had been going to bed early, He seemed to be waking up more tired. Not that he told anyone, he needed to go on this three day scroll delivering mission for his sanity.

One the rest of the team was assembled, they set of through the forest at a steady pace, heading to the small temple that was their destination.

The journey was easy, and they had travelled far when they stopped to set up camp for the night. Naruto dropped his bag before following, flopping to the dusty ground. Opening his bag, he pulled out the small tent that was his to sleep in.

Sakura and Kakashi watched Naruto's half-hearted attempt at putting his tent up, and when he was done it leaned precariously to the side, the roof slumped in. When he muttered something about needing the toilet, and walked off into the trees, they quickly put his tent up properly, not wanting it to collapse in the night.

When Naruto returned, he ate the meal Sakura had prepared, in silence, before retreating to his tent for sleep, for he was on the last watch of the night.

* * *

A bird sang in a nearby tree, as the first of the suns rays gently kissed the horizon, the others would soon be waking up. But for the time being it was just Naruto awake in the clearing, his back resting against the gnarled trunk of an ancient oak tree.

One minute he was enjoying the peace of the forest, a strange feeling came over him, and, sprinting out of the clearing, he vomited last nights dinner up behind a bush.

Wiping his mouth as he returned to the clearing, the others began to stir. By the time they were stood blinking in the sunlight, all signs of previous sickness were gone. They quickly ate breakfast, packed up camp, and were on their way, eager to complete the mission and return home to Konoha.

The three shinobi had reached the temple by midday, and, scroll delivered, they stopped only to eat a quick meal offered to them by the head priest, before retracing their steps, hoping to reach the clearing from the previous night by sundown.

When they did stop for the night, Naruto was ready to drop, and he retired to his tent, after politely declining food. Sakura and Kakashi exchanged a worried glance, but let the topic slide.

* * *

Naruto to the sound and smell of bacon sizzling as it was cooked. Jumping up, he realised that he hadn't been woken for his watch, and had missed his turn, sleeping right through the night.

Pulling on some clothes, he left the tent to find some breakfast. As he joined Sakura and Kakashi he asked, "Why didn't anybody wake me."

"Well, you looked so tired last night." It was Sakura who answered, and though Naruto had to admit that he had been exhausted, he knew that it had more to with the events of two weeks ago, then it did his lack of energy.

When he looked at his teem-mates, he saw that they both had identical pitying looks. Upon this revelation, unwanted tears sprung to his eyes. He shook as a sob wracked his body, and he brought a sleeve to his face to wipe at his now streaming eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sakura tentatively reached out, to place a hand on his quivering shoulder.

"'m fine." He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Then why are you crying, honey?"

"I don't know." Was all that he could manage. He felt he couldn't exactly explain the real reason he was crying, that he suddenly felt useless, and that he was doing everything wrong, that just sounded pathetic.

The kunoichi looked to Kakashi for help, but he just shrugged nonchalantly and handed Naruto a plate of bacon and a hunk of bread.

"Eat up, if we leave soon we should reach Konoha by early evening." And with that, the morning's hysterics were forgotten.

* * *

The three-man team had made good progress, and by four in the afternoon, Kakashi estimated that they were five miles outside of Konoha. Naruto was relieved at the prospect of nearly being home, for he had been lagging behind all day. An irritating pain in his abdomen had been bothering him since midday, but he had decided against saying anything.

By the time they were four miles away, the pain had grown unbearable, so much so that it blotted out all other thought, like the moon eclipsing the sun, and left room only to concentrate on jumping from one branch to the next.

As Naruto landed on one branch, and was about to take off, he swayed, and had to pause to keep his balance. Before he could think anything of it, a sudden pain, much worse than before, erupted from his gut, feeling like he had been punched and winded.

He screamed. It was loud and full of agony. As his arms flew down to his stomach, encircling it protectively, he lost his footing and began to plummet to the forest floor, although he was too distracted to notice.

* * *

Alerted by his cry, Kakashi spun around in time to see Naruto hit a branch, before continuing his fall. The Jonin launched himself of his branch, before intercepting the falling body. He jumped to the forest floor, where he gently placed Naruto against a tree.

"Shit! Naruto, are you okay?" He was answered by another scream. "Shit. We've gotta get him to Tsunade _now,_ if we hurry we can reach Konoha in ten minutes."

By this point Naruto was thrashing violently, so it was a struggle for Kakashi to pick him up, but he managed to pin his arms to his side, and clutched the shaking form to his chest.

Kakashi was right, within ten minutes they had reached the outskirts of Konoha, and they sped through the gates, ignoring the two guards. Taking to the rooftops to avoid be jostled by passing villagers, they quickly reached the Hokage building. They jumped through the open window, startling the Hokage, who leaped out of her chair, yelling profanities at the intruders.

"Tsunade!" shouted Kakashi, startled, she stopped abruptly, so he carried on, "It's Naruto, something's seriously wrong."

Naruto proved this point by groaning, and attempting to curl up tightly in Kakashi's arms. Tsunade stepped forwards and took him from his hold. His now pallid skin had a glistening sheen of sweat, and his jaw was clenched as if trying to fight of pain.

Quickly but carefully, Tsunade led the way to Konoha hospital.

* * *

Pain. That was the only thing that Naruto was aware of, that, and the sensation of falling, but when that stopped, it was again, just pain. Time slowed, and Naruto was not aware of its passing, he knew only the dull ache of his pain. But eventually, either because it faded, or he grew accustomed to it, the ugly beast that was pain seemed to retreat, if just a tiny bit. And as it did, he became aware of what felt like wind in his hair, and a steady thudding, like that of a heart beat.

The breeze stopped, but he could hear a distant mumbling, like voices heard from underwater. Just as Naruto was beginning to focus, a new wave of pain hit, a strangled grown escaped from his throat, and he again began to sink into he blackness that was neither unconsciousness, nor being fully awake, but was all his hurt.

* * *

Slowly, Naruto blinked, and carefully opened his eyes to see the sterile white of a hospital room. There were shadowy figures looming over him, and, rubbing his eyes, the blurs came into focus. He made out four very worried and concerned faces.

After blinking several times, his senses came back to him. Everything hurt, his arms and legs ached relentlessly, Naruto guessed that it was from thrashing in the strange attack earlier, or from clenching his muscles in an attempt to stem the pain.

He gasped as Iruka's arms enfolded him, and then winced, it hurt his aching body to breathe. The Chuunin pulled away before muttering "Don't do that to me, I was so worried."

As Tsunade ushered him out of the way, she checked Naruto's vitals.

"You gave us quite a fright there, brat," she said softly, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." He muttered, his voice hoarse from shouting, but when Tsunade growled in disbelief, he meekly changed his answer, "Everything hurts."

She was just stroking the hair out of his face when Shizune came bursting through the door, a wad of paper in her hand.

"Tsunade-Sama! I have the test results."

"Well Naruto," she answered, taking the papers of her loyal assistant, "Time to see what that was all about." As the words left her mouth, a sense of gloomy anticipation settled over the room.

* * *

Thanksies for reading.

I wasn't sure if I made it obvious enough...

Reviews would be much apreciated, but please do not feel obliged.

Toodles


	4. Chapter IV Prognosis

Hey, I'm sorry this took so long, and that it's such a short chapter, but to make up for it, the next chapter should be up by the weekend XD it's already written, just needs to be typed up.

Disclaimer - Funnily enough, I STILL don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**The Truth's in the Child – Chapter IV – Prognosis**

The other occupants of the room kindly began to leave, when a hand snaked out and caught on the end of Iruka's shirt. Looking at Naruto's pleading face, he nodded, and sat back down. Tsunade riffled through the pile of papers before handing them back to Shizune.

"These are the wrong results." She said exasperatedly, to which the assistant shook her head.

"No, these are Naruto's results." She indignantly pushed them back into the Hokage's hands, who stared at Shizune, shocked and confused. She then pulled out a needle, and jabbed it in Naruto's arm, quickly filling it with crimson blood.

She bustled out of the room, followed by her assistant, leaving a rather bewildered Naruto and Iruka behind.

After a moment, the blond stood up to follow, but a wave of fatigue washed over him, and he stumbled back onto the bed. Iruka handed him a plastic cup of water, and he chugged it down, thankful for its soothing effect on his parched throat.

The kindly Chuunin sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, as tears streamed down his face, multiple worst case scenarios flashing through his mind.

"I'm frightened." He whispered.

* * *

After half-an-hour of companionable silence, Tsunade returned. Her face was pale, and as he once again instantly presumed the worse, Naruto began to panic. The Hokage held up her hands to stop the questions that both were about to ask.

She stood at the end of the bed, nervously flicking through the sheets of paper on the chart in her hands. All that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing and the steady tick, tick of a wall mounted clock.

"Naruto," she began hesitantly, "I honestly don't know how to say this. But we've done two sets of tests, and checked and double checked the results, but we can find no other explanation. I can only see that it has something to do with Kyuubi, but it's …"

She was rambling, and she knew it, so Naruto, beginning to get impatient, cut her off, "Spit it out, Baa-Chan."

Stopping mid-tirade, she took a deep, steadying breath, and said, "You're…pregnant."

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Naruto and Iruka looked at each other and burst out laughing. As the chuckles died down, Tsunade's expression remained deadly serious.

"I s'pose it has something to do with Kyuubi, and then when Sasuke…" she trailed off. Naruto scowled, his eyebrows pulled down low, his mouth set into a tight line.

"This isn't funny, hag." He said, but still her expression changed the same, "What, did they change the date of April Fools Day?" he asked, laughing nervously. When that tact didn't work, he began to get angry, and he jumped up, throwing the now empty paper cup at her. He shouted, he screamed, in a performance that he knew was incredibly childish, but still he did not stop. He paced back and forth, ranting and raving, stamping his un-shod feet indignantly, waving his arms around. He picked up more objects, and slammed them back down violently.

Eventually, he ran out of breath, and slumped back on to the bed. "I don't believe you." _Don't, or won't?_ That little voice in the back of his head that he called his conscience said.

"You shouldn't get, it's bad for the baby." Tsunade whispered flinching at the look on his face. At this quiet admission, the teen realised that she must have been telling the truth, at least to some degree, and he froze, shocked. Tears rose unbidden to his eyes.

"Does…does Sasuke know?" he asked, dreading the answer. A look passed between the two adults.

"Sasuke died. He-he killed himself…guilt." She refused to meet his eyes, but he hardly noticed as he was staring at the bed covers. Naruto felt morbidly glad, it was harder to hate someone when they were dead, and it was some kind of twisted compensation, him destroying himself through guilt.

"We haven't…done anything yet." The Hokage whispered.

"Can you, please, bury him in the Uchiha section of the cemetery?" he asked falteringly.

Treading carefully, Tsunade said, "He's a traitor Naruto, it's not usually allowed." Now was not the best time to be angering the counsel.

"I know." He whispered, and she nodded.

The room again fell quiet, as the occupants sat in companionable silence. The Godaime sat besides him, and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"We're here for you. If you keep it or…not?" she meant it as a question, and left it hanging in the air between them. The teen was dazed and confused, unsure of what to do, it was then that the words left his mouth.

"Not." He whispered, heartbroken, as tear trailed down his face.

"That's okay, Naruto." She wiped a salty tear of his cheek, "Come here tomorrow morning, but only if you're sure. As I said, we're behind you a hundred percent of the way, whatever path you take."

With that they were dismissed, and Iruka held out an orange jacket, and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders, before gently guiding him out of the room.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you all liked that, and I hope that the open acceptance of abortion didn't offend anyone.

Reviews and such would be great!!!

Till next time xx


	5. Chapter V Decisions

So this would have been up yesterday, but my computer went keblooie :( Once again I'm sorry it's so short, and thank you for the kind reviews I got last chapter.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, although I do own the Kakashi cosplay I ordered XD

enjoy

**

* * *

**

**The Truth's in the Child – Chapter V – Decisions**

That night Naruto hardly slept, spending most of the time tossing and turning, a riot of thoughts running havoc through his mind. He was unsure of what to do, for he knew that he couldn't raise a child, but nor could he kill it, and live with himself.

For hours he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking the same thoughts over and over again.

_I can't kill it.  
__I can't look after a child.  
__It'll have a better life than I did._

He stood up and went to the kitchen, where he stared at the table that he had not sat at for two weeks.

_Result of rape._

* * *

It was eight in the morning, and Naruto stood facing the closed door to his flat, he had half an hour before his appointment with Tsunade. Sighing heavily, he turned around, and headed in the direction of Konoha hospital.

Progress was slow, taking him twice as long to reach his destination, deliberately stalling. Even though the village was bustling, he felt more alienated then he ever had before. For ten minutes he stood at the opposite side of the busy street, staring the hospital down. Steeling his resolve, he slowly walked through the bustling crowd, and in one smooth motion opened the door, and found himself in the reception area of the hospital, with just ten minutes to go.

* * *

When Tsunade came down to the reception in order to collect Naruto, she was surprised to find that he wasn't there, but had signed in at the front desk. Turning to the receptionist, she asked of his whereabouts, the answering reply being that he had sat in a chair for five minutes, fidgeting nervously, before groaning exasperatedly and running from the building with no explanation.

Frowning, she returned to her office to see if he were there, before going to his flat to check there, as he wasn't in her office. When he wasn't there either, she asked Shizune to postpone all of her later appointments, and set out to find the obviously frightened teen.

After half-an-hour of searching the village, going to all the places she thought that he may be, before finally seeing a flash of orange atop the Hokage Mountain.

Hurriedly, she made her way to the top of Sandaime's head, and quietly sat beside him, lacking her signature vigour. For a long time they sat in almost companionable silence, before the Sennin wrapped one arm around him, and he leaned in to her embrace.

More time passed, and her shirt became soaked through with salty tears. He sniffed before wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" she asked once he'd pulled away, brushing a strand of hair behind one ear.

"I…I don't know, I can't do it, either way, I can't." standing up, Tsunade hoisted Naruto to his feet. He stumbled slightly.

"Shall we talk with Iruka about this?" she asked, knowing that the Chuunin was the closest he had to a parental figure. Resting one hand on his shoulder, she led him in the direction of her office, where she knew Iruka to be waiting.

Upon reaching the office, they found him impatiently pacing the room. She coughed to get is attention, and he jumped out of his skin, running over to a very nervous looking Naruto. The blond nodded to show that he was okay in answer to an unspoken question.

Tsunade led the way to her desk, indicating to the two seats placed before it. Silently they sat down, for a while, nobody said anything, Iruka clasping Naruto's hand between the two chairs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked, nervously rearranging the papers on her desk.

"Positive." He whispered, feeling Iruka's hand tighten reassuringly around his own.

"I s'pose we need to talk things over, I've never handled a male pregnancy before, obviously, it's previously unheard of." She began.

"What was with that…attack yesterday?" his voice quavered.

"All I can guess, though I can't guarantee I'm right, is that, considering your body is not made for carrying children, the foetus is surrounded by chakra, your body was just feeling the effect, as it rubbed against your insides, I don't know for certain, but as the child grows, it may happen again. If it does, you'll tell me." She explained, watching him closely, as he nodded all through her speech.

When she was done, he stifled a yawn, for although it was barely midday, his restless night and stressful morning meant that he was exhausted.

"Go home, get some sleep, Kami knows you need it." She said with a smile, ushering him out of the office.

When he'd gone, she rubbed a hand wearily across her eyes, and turned to Iruka, who was stood nervously behind her.

"You think that he can handle this?" he asked quietly, the only sign of his nerves the wringing of his hands. "Most adult women, with the support of a loving family, struggle."

"He's strong, stronger than we give him credit for." She replied.

"He's proved that multiple times in the years I've known him."

"But this is on a whole new level, he's really gonna need our help." She sighed sadly, re-opening her office door, and nodding goodbye as he, too, left.

* * *

See, everything's okay now?

hope you all liked that, if you did, leave feedback XD

laters xx


	6. Chapter VI In the Doctors

24/12/08

Hey all! I'm back with chapter 6.

It's Christmas Eve! So for all of you that celebrate it, MERRY CHRISTMAS and for all of you that don't HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAYS ANYWAYS!

Disclaimer : ToastedNeko does not own Naruto: she does however own Naruto: The Official FanBook. YAY.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

The Truth's in the Child – Chapter VI – At The Doctors**

Naruto groaned. He was leaning over the bowl of his toilet, emptying the rather sparse contents of his stomach in an unattractive and smelly mush. He coughed, and stared at the floating carrots.

"Funny," he said "I haven't had carrots for week." Sakura chuckled bemusedly from her position leaning against the door frame. It was the day after his trip to the hospital, and he had told Sakura everything when she had visited that morning to see how he was. Eventually her unbelieving shock had began to fade into awe and she had bombarded him with questions he had found hard to answer, only to be interrupted by his impromptu vomiting.

"What does it feel like?" she asked, moving to sit next to her friend.

"What, puking in the toilet?"

"No, you know, being pregnant." She elaborated.

"You're such a girl, Sakura." He chuckled.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." She stood, reaching out a hand to hoist him to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily before catching his balance.

"Let's get you some food." Sakura began to lead him out of the bathroom and towards the kitchenette.

"I'm not a baby, I don't need molly-coddling." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"But I like molly-coddling." She wined, getting a chuckle and an exasperated roll of the eyes.

As soon as he left the bathroom, the strong smell of the bacon that Sakura had left sizzling in the pan hit him in a wave. The smell alone set his stomach roiling uneasily, and he turned, groaning into the wall.

"Why does everything make me feel so sick?"

"You're pregnant Naruto." He grumbled, angrily muttering incomprehensible words. The bacon obviously not settling well with Naruto, Sakura gave him plain bread instead, putting it on a plate on the table. With her foot she pulled a chair out for him to sit on. For a moment he eyed the table, before grabbing the plate and sitting on the sofa in the other room.

She watched his retreating back sympathetically, before following him with a glass of orange juice. Sitting beside him, she waited for him to eat all of the bread before handing him the drink, which he drowned in one. Much to Naruto's chagrin she then took his crockery back to the kitchen.

"Nearly twelve, Naruto, got to go and see Tsunade." Sakura passed him his scuffed shoes.

"I know, Sakura-chan," he said exasperatedly, "I _was_ the one that told you." He got to his feet and made his way to the door, waiting for his friend so he could lock it after her.

* * *

Naruto was sat in an examining room of the hospital, along with Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura and Kakashi. He was sat on the hard, cold surface of what seemed to be a cross between a bed and a table; a very uncomfortable combination.

He was sat on the edge, nervously swinging his legs back and forth, gaze fixed on one spot on the pristine floor. Kakashi was staring out of a window, and Sakura read the posters adorning the walls.

Eventually Tsunade finished setting up the medical looking machine, all knobs and dials and steady beeping and came and sat on a wheeled chair in front of Naruto.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sick," he answered, before elaborating, "I keep throwing up, and certain foods…" he cringed to show what he meant.

The medic-nin chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You're pregnant, Idiot, that's perfectly normal."

"But…"

"Normal." She repeated slowly, giving him a look that said "how-stupid-can-you-get?"

"Oh." Was the blonds clever response.

"Shirt off" she ordered, moving the contraption closer. Afraid of the consequences if he didn't, Naruto obeyed, shivering as his back hit the cold wall. "I know it's still early days yet, and normally we wouldn't try so early, but this is called an ultra-sound, and it lets us see the baby." She explained, while spreading a cold gel like substance on his stomach.

"Gyah, cold, Baa-Chan, its cold" he wined.

"Shut up, Brat, and let me do this."

The Hokage was staring intently at the screen, but all Naruto could see was white, like a torch held behind paper, surrounded by a black, with the odd tendril of light. The nimbus of light confused him, but just as he was about to voice his questions, she spoke.

"Strange." She grabbed Iruka's arm and forcefully pushed him beside Naruto, "Shirt off," at his confused and slightly horrified look, she said "Just do it."

Grudgingly he pulled his tee-shirt over his head, embarrassed as all attention was turned on him, and Tsunade began the same process again.

"Send chakra to your stomach." She sternly ordered. Confused, he did, and the same nimbus of light showed up on the screen.

"Okay, that's all I needed." Tsunade smiled charmingly, turning back to a worried Naruto. "I guess I was right…about the chakra. It won't let the ultra-sound pass through, rendered it useless. That's what the light was. Sorry brat, no looky today."

He nodded in acceptance, surprisingly glad as he found all of this rather overwhelming and hard to take in, and a part of knew that he was nowhere near ready for children.

"Anyhow, back to business," the busty woman stood up and began to pace, "You must eat healthily, all the right vitamins, and if something doesn't feel right, you tell me, or at least someone, straight away, you hear me."

He nodded absentmindedly, all the while thinking _is anything going to feel right, I'm a pregnant guy? _And as he thought it he realised that he was shit scared. By this point he realised that his mind had begun to wander, and Tsunade was still talking, so with a sigh, he tuned back in.

"Be gone with you," she said, waving her arms before muttering, "There's a bottle of Sake with my name on it."

He jumped of the table and left with Iruka following at his heels.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up later than he had planned, and after his usual morning routine, was ready to head out.

When he reached Team Seven's meeting place, Kakashi was just arriving.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted accusingly.

"Yea, sorry about that," Naruto chuckled, "My alarm didn't go off."

His fellow team mates span around surprised. They looked at him, then looked at each other, then looked at him again. "Shouldn't you be at home?" they asked suspiciously.

"Why would I?" he asked nonchalantly in response, absentmindedly inspecting the dirt beneath his nails.

"Because of your…" they looked around conspiringly, "Condition." He blinked, confused, before realising what they meant. He frowned. Rapidly, his face turned crimson, and his blue eyes bugged. He clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times.

"Fine, if you don't want me here, I'll find somebody that does!"

They watched as he stormed off, went down a side road and came back, the same look of comical anger on his face. Naruto approached an old lady with an armful of bags. Animatedly he waved his arm, before taking her bags and following her lead, they guessed, as they hadn't heard what he'd said, to her house.

* * *

So I tried to make this chapter funnier than the others, or at least light hearted, I felt I was being too angsty. So tell me if you think I succeded, or if this is just one big epic fail!

Thanks for reading.

xx


	7. Chapter VII Funeral

Heya, I've FINALLY updated, I actually wrote this a while ago, but didn't update, why? who know, but it's here now. Even though I'm not really that happy with it.

Disclaimer - Distinct lack of ownage of Naruto.

A little note - I am aware that it would've been a cremation not a funeral, but the way I see it is that Sasuke was a traitor and so would not have the same rights (I mentioned before that Naruto wanted in the grave yard and Tsunade said it's not usualy allowed for traitors) therefore he couldn't be cremated but Tsunade let him bury him 'cause she just loves Naruto sooo much.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Truth's in the Child – Chapter VII – Funeral  
**

Naruto was stood in Konoha's grave yard along with the rest of the Rookies. The hot June sun was making his mind sluggish and he was finding it hard to focus on Tsunade's words as she repeated the familiar funeral rites.

"When leaves fall from the tree, they nurture it in their death. While some may be blown by the winds to other destinations, still they nurture. And people grow and are nurtured, and just as the leaves and the tree, the mistakes they make and the lessons they learn teach others, and help them grow. And so the cycle continues."

His eyes were beginning to water and he wasn't sure whether it was due to the bright sunlight reflecting into them or something else.

The Hokage dropped the first handful of soil onto the wooden casket. It fell infuriatingly slowly before landing with a thud. Naruto's breath caught in his throat in a sob that released the dam that held back the tears and they began to fall in a continuous stream.

As Tsunade petered to a stop the Rookies turned and left the fresh grave; not a word was spoken, but Naruto felt a hand rest on his shoulder before whoever it belonged to moved on.

He took a step forwards and stopped, scared of going any further. Taking a deep breath he walked the two meters to the plot of land that was Sasuke's eternal resting place.

There was a small, unobtrusive place stone that read;

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_1990-2005_

_Will never be forgotten._

Naruto's knees buckled beneath him and he landed with his hands on the grass in front of him, his knees folded, shoulders hunched. He sobbed, great wracking sobs.

Iruka walked up behind him and watched in silence. After a while his sobs subsided to just a trickle of salty tears and Iruka sat down beside him, one hand on his shoulder.

He pulled Naruto into his lap so that his blond head was buried into his chest and he made gentle hushing sounds to sooth him. They stayed like that for a long while before Iruka kissed the top of his head.

"I shouldn't be sad." Naruto said, his croaky voice muffled by the cloth of Iruka's clothes.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"'Cause he's a traitorous, raping bastard." Naruto's voice cracked slightly.

"That you loved." He replied, as if that made it all okay.

"I _did_, before he betrayed me. Before…just before."

Iruka sat and pondered what Naruto said for a while, "Are you sad that he's gone?"

Naruto shook his head and shuffled so that he was sat normally.

"I can't do this!" he cried, curling forwards into a ball, wrapping his arms around his I mid-section.

"Naruto." The chuunin whispered, placing one hand on his back, "You can do this. I _know _you can."

"But I can't, not on my own. I'm gonna be a terrible parent, I don't know anything about babies, let alone having one. I'm gonna mess up and if I don't do something terrible first, it's going to hate me. I can't give it what it means!"

"You're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm not; studies have shown that an animal in captivity, hand raised by people, is more likely to reject their own young!"

Iruka sighed, "You're not an animal in the zoo, though, are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"But it's the same concept, my childhood was…less than satisfactory, so what if the same happens to my kid, what if it's all my fault, what if I'm a horrible, abusive, neglecting parent or let the things that happened to me happen to them."

"Naruto, the fact that you're so worried about these things tells me you're going to be an amazing mother-father-parent figure thing."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed and stood up before walking away.

"You want some ramen?" Iruka called, beginning to follow his young ex-student.

"No." he shouted back, "But thanks." He added as an after thought.

"You could come round mine tonight then, maybe we could hang out for a bit."

"I just wanna be left alone!" he said, angrily, before picking up his speed and sprinting back to his rundown flat, tears still streaming, unbidden, down his face.

* * *

Slowly, Naruto woke up before groggily rubbing his eyes. He stared at his grubby white ceiling, after a few moments he groaned and bolted to his bathroom where he promptly emptied his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

He coughed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. As he was about to sit back on his heels, Naruto felt the nauseous feeling return and he darted forward to vomit again.

He heard the click from the latch of his front door and soft footsteps across the wooden floor.

A hand rested on his back before rubbing gentle circles. Naruto coughed again before gasping in lungfuls of air.

"I'm…I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay." Iruka replied, still rubbing the small, soothing circles.

"No, it's not; I shouldn't take out my frustrations on you."

Iruka just shook his head, before slotting his arms under Naruto's arm pits and hoisting him to his feet.

"I brought you breakfast." He led him into the kitchen.

Naruto groaned, "Not bacon," And bolted back to the bathroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, I don't like how the ries turned out, but oh, well, and I'm sorry that it's so short.

Drop by to say hey...


	8. Chapter VIII Kyuubi?

Hey! That's right; all of that wait for this: 631 words. It's been complete for a while but I kept hoping I'd write more, but that just seemed like a good place to leave it, you know, nothing else fit. I was gonna have Jiraiya turn up but then I didn't, heh. -scratches head-

enjoy!

**

* * *

The Truth's in the Child – Chapter VIII – Kyuubi?**

Naruto awoke with a panicked gasp, a terrible, terrible thought having just struck him.

He jumped out of bed, pulling his pyjama bottoms off and pulling on his orange trousers in one motion, trying not to fall over as he caught his foot in the leg he hopped around in an effort to regain his balance.

"No, no, no." he muttered, his volume increasing until he was shouting "No. It can't be." He moaned.

Still hopping, he pulled on his shoes before running, frantic, from his flat, slamming the door loudly behind him. In no time at all Naruto had run to Tsunade's and was ramming his fist into the door urgently.

"Come on, come on." He chanted under his breath.

The door was swung open violently and the force of his hand rushing forward to knock caused him to fall, landing with his head squashed into Tsunade's breasts.

"Brat!" she shouted, her booming voice resonating of the walls around her, Naruto almost imagined he could hear it echo.

"Umm…" he began, all the umpf having left him, but he was interrupted before he could continue.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" her anger was frightening and Naruto took a faltering step back. Upon seeing the look on his face Tsunade's tone softened. "Why aren't you in bed? It's in the morning, you should be resting." She said gently, before taking him by the hand and leading him inside before sitting him down at her kitchen table.

She began bustling about the kitchen counter, but after five minutes spent in companionable, if not slightly tense, silence she turned around and placed a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of him before sitting down heavily in the chair opposite him.

Tsunade counted to ten before releasing a sigh. "So, you gonna tell me what's got you all in a tizzy?" She asked lightly.

"It's Kyuubi…" Naruto's faltering voice trailed off. Tsunade raised an elegantly plucked eyebrow; when was _anything _about Naruto not about Kyuubi.

Seeing the look she was sending his way he elaborated, albeit reluctantly. "Will the baby also have Kyuubi in it?"

"There's only one Kyuubi." Tsunade answered, as if that told him _anything_. Naruto just looked at her 'till she relented. "Kyuubi is sealed inside of you, yes, but is still a separate entity. While you are linked, and it cannot be removed, nor can it be passed on. Kyuubi is _not_ a part of your DNA, you were conceived before the attack and so no spawn of yours," she said, smirking, "will contain the beast."

Naruto sat in contemplative silence for a while before eventually speaking up, still uncertain. "So there'll be no bubbly red chakra, and claws and teeth and whisker scars." Tsunade shook her head before pausing.

"Well, there'll be teeth." Upon seeing Naruto's horrified expression she said "all _humans_ have teeth." To which he just rolled his eyes.

"No demon cloak." He whispered. "No getting so angry they completely lose control of their emotions and forget who they are and what stand for 'till there's nothing but anger. Nothing but hate. Nothing but an unassuageable blood-lust that isn't theirs but they must quench."

Tsunade grabbed a hold of the shaking hand before a cup could be smashed. Naruto's eyes, which he had clenched tightly shut, shot open.

"None of it, Naruto." She said firmly, before rising from the table and gathering him up into her arms in a motherly embrace. "Now, get some sleep, you can stay here tonight."

That night Naruto slept better than he had in weeks.

* * *

Whew. Did ya enjoy it? Yes, good, no, bad. If there's anything that you want to see in the next or other future chapters, tell me, 'cause I aim to please and I like to know what other peoples think.

Reviews are optional, though greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter IX Itachi

Whooo, long time no update. Buuuuuut, here it is!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter IX - Itachi**

Naruto was sat cross-legged before the simple grave of Uchiha Sasuke when he felt a presence. Quickly glancing to the side, he saw Itachi stood next to him. Though he thought he should run and scream, he felt surprisingly safe.

A few minutes of silence passed before, "You're pregnant."

"H…how…?" the question hung in the air.

"Sharingan sees all." Was his only reply before they again fell into silence. An owl hooted in a far off tree and cicadas croaked noisily.

"Why?" was Itachi's next statement, spoken softly, like a sigh of the wind. It baffled Naruto.

"Why what?"

"Why did you insist that he be buried with the clan?" here he passed before continuing "after all he was a missing-nin, they don't usually have those privileges."

Naruto paused, for so long Itachi did not think that he would get an answer.

"Because I want my child to have a grave where they can visit their father." He paused pensively, and then said softly, as if he was unaware that he had even spoken, "I know would have liked one."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. He sat down, "You mean, you and him…?" he trailed off.

Naruto sadly shook his head, "No, he, I didn't, you see he." Itachi placed a cold hand on Naruto's arm, stopping the stuttered attempts at speech.

"I understand." He said softly, almost compassionately, and Naruto felt that he did understand and nodded before once again falling silent, though this time it was almost companionable. Eventually he asked "Should I be afraid."

"Yes, always. In this world, that fear means survival." He glanced sideways at the blond beside him.

"Of Akatsuki." He elaborated, the next words were softly spoken, Itachi wasn't even sure he heard them, "Of you?"

When Itachi did not answer, he asked again "Will you take my baby from me, or fight me when I am weak." Itachi looked at him aghast, "What kind of monster would kill their niece or nephew?"

"You." Naruto answered bluntly, looking at him intently for a moment before turning back to stare at the slab of stone that was a grave.

At this Itachi saddened, "No, you need not be afraid of us, though there are others in those world you should be, and of course Kisame, 'cause he's just a creep." He chuckled, before continuing "Akatsuki mean you no harm, be not afraid when you see these cloaks, we come in peace. Though I will check up on you from time to time, as male pregnancies can be difficult."

Naruto looked at him intently, he never knew that Itachi could be nice. By now the Uchiha was standing. He gently placed his pale hand on Naruto's head.

"Fare well, Naruto-kun." And with that, he vanished into the night."

* * *

"Naruto." A voice wafted up out of the confines of sleep. A hand fell on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Naruto." This time the voice was louder than before.

Slowly, he came to. Large blue eyes blinked open, confused and it took him a while to realise what it was that had woken him, as he was half blinded by the light of morning. A tall figure loomed over him. Naruto shuffled away and tumbled off the cold, hard stone that he was draped over. He looked around, confused, wondering where he was.

"'Kashi?" he mumbled at the figure, who, with an amused chuckle, bent down and hooked his hands under Naruto's armpits to haul him to his feet.

"Wha'?" he mumbled, his head felt foggy and everything blurry.

"Interesting place to fall asleep." Kakashi's only visible eye crinkled, the only visible sign that he was smiling.

Still bewildered, Naruto looked around. He had fallen asleep huddled over the grave stone that marked Sasuke's final resting place.

"Come on, let's get you home." Kakashi tugged on Naruto's arm, pulling him in the direction of home. Naruto, still groggy, stumbled, but Kakashi's strong arm snaked out and caught him, before he pulled him into his side, one arm wrapped around his back to support him.

"Gosh Naruto, you're freezing." He slipped his arm out from behind him, causing him to sway on his feet, black spots dancing on the edge of his vision. Quickly, Kakashi slid his green regulation jacket off and draped it over Naruto's shoulders. He was gazing distractedly at the ground and so Kakashi gently moved his stiff arm through the holes in the jacket, softly urging him to the same with the other arm.

Slowly, with Naruto leaning heavily on Kakashi's arm, they made it out of the cemetery and towards Naruto's flat. As they walked down the empty street something barrelled towards them.

"Oh Sensei I'm so glad I found you. Tsunade-Sama went to Naruto's flat and he wasn't there and now we can't find him." Sakura rambled quickly. "Oh, hey Naruto."

She turned back to face Kakashi. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Slowly, she swivelled back around to face her friend. "Naruto." He voice was a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness we found you."

Now that he was stopped, Naruto swayed on the spot, exhausted, again, his legs almost buckling beneath him.

"I think we better get him home." Kakashi said, guiding his two students onwards.

Once at Naruto's flat, Kakashi took his jacket back and pulled back the thin duvet on the bed, before gently pushing Naruto down on it. The boy was out of, so he cooped down and pulled his shoes of the feet before hooking one arm under them and standing in one swift motion that left an already half asleep Naruto lying down. He pulled the duvet up to his chin and tenderly tucked it around his bony shoulders.

In the main room of the flat Sakura was just opening the door for the Hokage, who had just turned up. She shucked out of the jacket she had on and threw it over the back of the faded sofa.

"I just put him to bed." Kakashi said, gesturing in the direction of the bedroom with his head.

She bustled past him and into the room, where Naruto lay in a huddle on the bed, sparked. With her left pressed against the wall to help her keep her balance, she placed the back of her other hand to his forehead, which was burning up. He stirred slightly, leaning into what must have been the chill of her hand.

"Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured under her breath.

She returned to the main room, where Iruka had now joined Sakura and Kakashi, the three of them squeezed onto the two seater sofa.

"I love that boy and all, but he really is an idiot." She waved her arms, exasperated.

"Is he okay?" Iruka asked, worried.

"He's fine." She said, flapping one hand "But we should keep an eye on him, a bad cold can easily become the flu."

* * *

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side. The soft cotton of the cover became rougher. Curious, he sat up. On the pillow, besides where his head had been, was a folded up piece of paper. Frowning, he unfolded it. The handwriting was scrawled.

_Naruto, did you forget where your bed was? Don't be such an idiot, you could have made yourself ill. Itachi_

A small smile twitched at his lips.

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUUUN.

Thanks for reading.

TN


	10. Chapter X Let's Chat

Woops, I make you wait ages and ages and ages for one update and then give you two in a week; there really must be something in the air.

Disclainer - Me no own.

Your reviews are so helpful, I was humming and haring about Itachi but it seems that people want him in and you have Celestialfae to thank for the scene 'tween Itachi and Pein, they gave me the idea and then it just wouldn't go away.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter X - Let's Chat  
**

Naruto woke with a groan. For ten minutes he lay in bed, not moving, not yet ready to get up. With a sigh he heaved himself up and swung his feet to the floor. Now that he was sat up it was just a case of actually standing. He did so with a grunt. He pulled on his orange jacket to ward of the chill of the night and shuffled from the bedroom to the main room of the flat.

Kakashi was lounging on the sofa, one arm slung over the back, his long legs stretched out and his head lolling back. His head lifted as he heard the bedroom door click open and he sat straighter, although he was still slumped comfortably. Naruto joined him quietly.

Naruto sat hunched forwards, his hands fiddling absentmindedly with the hem of his shirt. He seemed nervous about something and Kakashi could tell that he had something he wanted to say. He did not move to prompt him, however, thinking that it would be best if he spoke of his own accord.

"Why do people have to die?" Naruto asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

That caused Kakashi to pause, for the softly spoken question was totally different to anything he could have imagined. It tore his heart in two just to hear it asked and he thought of the times that he asked himself the same things. He sighed heavily. Naruto's head turned slightly so that he could see him out of the corner of his eye, though his face was still pointed towards the floor, yellow strands of hair having fallen into his face, curtaining it.

"That's a difficult question to answer." Kakashi started. He stared at the wall opposite them for a while, gathering his thoughts.

Without speaking, Kakashi swiftly moved from sitting to standing and made his way to the door. When Naruto looked up at him questioningly he gestured to the door with his head. Naruto lumbered to his feet and followed.

Kakashi led him from the flat to the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto did not pay any attention to where they were going and almost walked into Kakashi when he eventually stopped. He looked around himself and it took a moment to realise where they were, but when he did he couldn't help but to smile, remembering a different time, a different Naruto.

Kakashi had taken him to the training grounds where Team Seven had done the bell test when they had first become Genin.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked. But there was no answer forth coming from Kakashi and when Naruto looked down he realised with a pang why this was. Before them was the small, simple stone engraved the multitudes of names of those that had died in action. Kakashi was staring at it sadly.

"These people," he began, his voice softer than Naruto could ever remember hearing it before, "These people died for Konoha, for their people, for what they believed and sometimes for something which they didn't." He turned back to look at Naruto, before plonking himself on the ground before the memorial, he patted the ground next to him, inviting Naruto to join him. Naruto did so.

"People die because they must. It's nature. People die, people live, they laugh, they cry, they hate. They love. It's the way of the world. It's horrible and it's ugly, that so many lives are cut so short, but that's what makes it so beautiful, that it's so fleeting."

He looked down at Naruto, who was staring intently at the stone, as if absorbing the names, making them a part of him.

"You know, I like to think that my mum died." Naruto said, his face marred by a deep frown. "'Cause it's easier then thinking that she didn't want me. Is that horrible?"

"No." Kakashi responded, without pausing.

"Do you know what happened to my mum?" Naruto asked, hopeful and nervous all at once.

"No, sorry." Kakashi said softly, relieved that he could tell the truth regarding this matter.

"I didn't really expect you to."

They sat in companionable silence before awhile. Eventually Kakashi reached out a hand and brushed it over the stone.

"He was my best friend." He said softly, although his hand still covered the name itself. "We were just kids when he died."

* * *

Itachi pushed the heavy stone door open and marched into the room that he had claimed as his in the present Akatsuki hideout. In it there was nothing more than a desk, a chair and a bed, all made out of the same dark wood. He swept his cloak off and threw it over the back of the chair.

He sat on the edge of the bed and was just reclining back when there was a knock on the door. It opened a fraction of a second later. Kisame stood in the doorway, the corner of his blue lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Pein-sama wishes to see you." He said.

Itachi sighed deeply and pushed himself to his feet. Kisame moved out of the way of the door when he reached it, stepping back to allow him through. Itachi strolled down the corridor, Kisame following him a few steps behind.

"So, what d'ya do?" he asked, without looking at him Itachi could tell that he had a jovial spring in his step. Kisame waited expectantly, he was like a kid in the academy, watching a miscreant do the walk of shame out of a classroom.

"I did not do anything." He answered stiffly.

Kisame fell quiet and stopped following, halting at the end of the corridor so that he could watch as Itachi knocked on the impressive double doors and wait for the deep voice of their leader to admit him entrance.

A voice rang true ordering him to enter. He pushed both of the doors open. They led to a hall, empty other than two wooden chairs and a trestle table. Pein was sat on neither of the chairs though; he was stood before the table, his back to the door, hunched forwards.

He turned around as the door clicked closed.

"Ahh, Itachi." He said the words as if he had not been expecting Itachi to be there, as if he had not been the one that had summoned him.

Pein sat in one of the chairs, gesturing for Itachi to take the other. He shook his head, motioning that he'd prefer to stand. Pein shrugged, it was no matter to him. He leant back, swing one leg to cross over the other and took a sip of the amber liquid in the glass he held.

The silence stretched while Itachi stared at Pein staring at the drink. Now it was his turn to feel like a child at the academy.

Eventually Pein sighed and swung his leg down. He put the glass down on the table and lent forwards, balancing his elbows on his knees and propping his head on the palms of his hands.

"Itachi, we can trust each other, can't we?" He asked, his voice saccharine.

Itachi eyed him warily, sensing a trap but not sure what. "Yes." It almost sounded more of a question, but he held in his uncertainty, knowing that his leader would certainly pick up on it.

"Then tell me, why were you in Konoha yesterday?" Pein's deadly smile slipped and his eyes became cold, hard.

"Reconnaissance."

You were talking to the Nine-Tails. Why?" his voice was as cold as ice.

Itachi felt himself droop. He dropped into the chair, heavily and it skidded back an inch.

"He's the last of my family." Itachi muttered.

At this Pein raised an arched eyebrow. "Not another brother." He sounded exasperated.

Itachi's lips twitched. "No, Sasuke knocked him up, only to go and get himself killed."

"Ah."

Itachi appealed to his leader "The kid'll be my only family." He knew that Pein had grown up craving a family and he could never understand how Itachi could have killed his own; he did however, understand the pain of missing them and seemed to understand that Itachi did not want them dead. Akatsuki was their family now.

"And think about it, if we can get on Naruto's good side we'll be on Konoha's good side. He may not be the most popular of people but he's loved dearly by those that matter. Enough that they would kill the last Uchiha, as they believed him to be at the time." Itachi next appealed to the strategic side of Pein.

Pein sighed, as if it pained him to speak the next words. "The boy's safe."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
